The Darkest Waves
by Misunderstood427
Summary: When Tritannus begins his toxic reign the Winx have to answer the call to save Magix once again. This time though they will have a new friend, Nixie, a young princess who knows everything about the underwater world. Will the dark waves bring out the worst in the Winx? Will Sky regain his memory? And is that Nabu lurking in the waves or is that just Aisha's imagination?
1. Prologue: The Story of Nixie

**-Prologue: The Story of Nixie-**

**-A Winx Club Fanfiction-**

Nalu, a beautiful underwater kingdom, competed with Andros as to who was more powerful. Though the two underwater kingdoms never went to war there has always be an unspoken bitterness between the two capitals of the water world. Hearts of Merfolks are much more kind then those who lived in the air, for when Andros is in trouble Nalu put aside the bitterness and hatred to help those of their kind.

It started the night that Tritannus first tasted his lick of toxic waste. Water all around the magical dimensions became rough and fierce that night. Children cried out with screams as wicked whirlpools stirred up and threatened to suck them in. The waves became dark and cursed and crushed many buildings and destroyed underwater nature. In that dreadful night Princess Nixie, the princess of Nalu, went missing.

Princess Nixie isn't your normal mermaid; in fact she isn't a mermaid at all. Her mother and father met on a stormy night much like the night she disappeared. Young Kornias washed up the main lands of Nalu unconscious and hardly breathing. A young fairy, Ellie, wondered the shore line where she ran into the fleeting life of Kornias. Using her magic she healed him and that began a long lasting friendship which one day turned into a relationship. Both parents of the two young loves accepted this relationship, even though they both were a different race. When Kornias was crowned king of Nalu he wanted more than anything for Ellie to be his queen. So with the help of mermaids and fairies of Nalu they created an underwater palace that both a merman and a fairy could live in.

Years later Nixie was born, to both her parent's surprise she had no fin or gills, she was fairy. But how could a fairy and a merman raise a little baby girl underwater? Though the palace did have its magic rooms that were completely water free it was still too dangerous for a baby to live in. Ellie had to gain her Sirenix just so she could have a less dangerous life under the water.

Luckily for Ellie, Kornias, and Nixie a water sage came to the palace to present the royal family with the amulet of water. This amulet would allow Nixie to breathe underwater, though her magic would still be weak like any normal fairy, at least the baby girl could breathe.

Nixie was granted her Harmonix form, from the water amulet, the day she turned fourteen. Harmonix allowed her to roam around her kingdom, and the rest of the sea, freely.

That's the story of Princess Nixie and how she came to be. Now we will follow her as she grows more as a princess, a fairy, and friend to the Winx.


	2. Introduction: How this story came to be

-Introduction: How this story came to be-

-**The story of the writer-**

Most writers on here write a little bit at the beginning of each chapter, but I want to steer a little away from that. So like any real book I thought I would give you a little introduction to the story.

Nixie came to me right after I finished watching the episode of Winx Club where they were granted their Harmonix form. I thought this form was so beautiful and magical and slowly a picture of Nixie came into my head. A beautiful girl with a strange background, a girl who fears being left behind, a girl with little confidence yet a big heart, and a girl who wants to be anyone but herself. I've always wanted to write a story about a girl like this but nothing seemed to work until I put this kind of character in this story. Then Nixie came to life in my mind. (Quick trivia: Nixie means "little water sprite"). Though the prologue is simple and is only a background on her and how she came to be you will learn more about her, her personality, her appearance, and you will see her grow. My goal is to make you fall in love with Nixie.

I've watched Winx Club since it first aired on 4kids. I'm sixteen now and I still watch it because I remember how much it influenced my childhood. Winx Club is the reason why I have an imagination and the reason why I believe in happily ever afters and prince charmings. I owe so much to it that creating a character for this story is hard for me because the story is already so perfect.

I promise this story won't be all about an OC character, (I have heard OC characters don't do very well on fanfiction), but this story will be about the Winx and how they take down Tritannus and the Trix. This story is going to take events from this season and develop in a different way. What will happen between Sky and Bloom? And will Icy actually melt her heart for Tritannus? How will her sisters react to this? Will the ring of Eraklyon be found? I will address many questions and create a story that I want you to love.

So, now that his boring introduction is over, you can continue on with the life of Nixie and the Winx.


	3. Chapter One: Nixie and the Specialists

**-Chapter One: Nixie and the Specialists-**

**-A Winx Club Fanfiction-**

"Only in my wildest dreams was this real," Nixie spoke softly to herself as she stood in the center of a bustling little town on earth. Cars whizzed past her, people stood on the streets talking, flowers bloomed everywhere, children laughed, and birds chirped away. A small breeze went through Nixie's long robin egg blue hair that slowly got darker as it went down. Nixie threw her arms back and let everything soak in and for once she felt truly magical.

Rudely she was interrupted as a gang of guys whizzed past her on floating boards, knocking her off her feet and into the smooth grass. Nixie's pale blue eyes looked up to the sky that seemed to reflect within her, she noticed she had fallen down, but she realized then how pretty the sky was from down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry for my cohort's action!" A man's voice called out behind Nixie. Before she could turn to look the man stepped out in front of her and held out his hand. Nixie starred at his hand with great confusion. What was she supposed to say? Nice hand you have there?

"Are you okay?" The man with brown hair and a much defined face said to her, looking puzzled. Suddenly three other men came to crowd Nixie. Each looked down at her with a different expression. The one with dark brown hair looked puzzle, the one with maroon hair looked frustrated, the long blue haired man looked kind, and the one with glasses looked distracted. How could they all be in the same situation yet portray a different face?

"Do you think she speaks our language? She looks like she is from out of town," The long blue haired man spoke so sweetly that his voice almost sounded like honey.

Nixie once again looked at the hand that still was in front of her and she finally said, "No, I think I speak your language." She looked to the hand then up to the face of the man who held it out. "I am trying to figure out why you are showing me your hand. Is that some kind of greeting gesture?" Nixie's soft voice came out gentle and innocent, which might have been the provoking point for the boys who bursted out laughing.

"You are funny girl, aren't you?" The maroon hair boy said. Finally the man with his hand out reached down and grabbed Nixie's and helped her up. "I'm Brandon," the man said after he helped her up, then gesturing to each of the boys, "This is Riven, Timmy, and Helia." Each boy gave a quick bow or hand wave as Brandon said their name.

"And I'm Pr-" Nixie stopped in her tracks, she wasn't a princess here on earth, "I am Nixie." She spoke quickly to cover up her tracks. Her heart started to pound, she didn't know where she was or if she could trust these strange men who just knocked her off her feet. It just hit her that she really didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. Nixie thought she had felt like the waves were crying out from this land and that something was wrong here, but she could be wrong. After all, Nixie is the fairy of Illusions. Sometimes she couldn't tell the difference between reality and her mind.

Sensing her fear the boys stepped forward a bit and began to talk to her, "Are you alright? Is there something we can do to help you?" Nixie looked to them but something else caught her eye. She noticed a sparkly pink poster behind them. It showed the words, "Winx: Another benefit concert!" The poster showed off six dazzling fairies in what Nixie understood to be the "believix" form.

"Who are they? And are they really fairies?" Nixie pointed at the poster behind them and across the street where the poster hung up on a shop.

"You must be new here. They are the Winx! They are super popular fairies that protect earth and can sing! They will be coming back to Gardenia in a few weeks to perform once again." Riven spoke with a harsher voice then the other boys. Nixie decided she liked him the least.

Whispering mostly to herself she said, "I wonder if they know anything about the odd waves and disturbances in the sea?"

The boys turned, with wide eyes, to look at Nixie. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Nixie smiled and laughed nervously, realizing she probably shouldn't speak out loud. She slowly backed up and said to them, "Well it is nice meeting you guys! I-I need to go away now!" Nixie turned sharply and her hair whipped around with her in a very dramatic way. She began to walk then she broke into a sprint but before long the four boys had caught up with her on their floating boards. "Tell us more! Who are you?" They yelled at her but Nixie pretended not to hear and turned around and began to full out run. She didn't want people on earth to know about her, she didn't want these strange boys to know, and she just wanted to be left alone. So with a flick of her hand she created the illusion of dogs barking and chasing after the boys who had no choice but to glide in the opposite direction of Nixie. What gentleman would lead vicious dogs after a helpless girl? Nixie laughed at her own little trick as she turned to watch them yell and run away from the rabid dogs. "They don't call me the fairy of illusions for nothing."

Far away under the sea an evil laugh broke out, Tritannus watched the scene in Gardenia with his magic. "So, Princess Nixie has come to earth. Well that could be disastrous for her to meet up with the Winx. I either need to get her on my side or let Icy destroy her. Which would be more fun?" His cold voice made fish swim faster and even his own minions to shudder.


End file.
